A Tango
by Lady Ambika
Summary: The clown and the bat on a rooftop. A game. A dance. The story is better than my crappy summary. :/ Rated T for safe.


_**Story: **__A Tango_

_**Chapters:**__ One shot._

_**Rated:**__ T._

_**Pairings:**__ Batman/Joker_

_**Warnings:**__ Nolanverse, Slash, but nothing too much heavy… Sorry. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the film "Take the Lead", I don't own the Joker, not even Batman, I don't own Evanescence, __I don't own anything__… pity :(_

_**A/N:**__ The music below has nothing to do with the fic, I tried to use it as inspiration and in the final… well… the course created life XD. Probably there are a lot of critical errors because I don't have a Beta and I don't know how to acquire one :S. Oh well, if there is a Beta out here I'm asking for… no, I'm begging for your help! I'm Brazilian and my English classes sucks. Thanks :), Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Tango<strong>_

_Bring Me to Life_

"_How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping in somewhere cold_

_Until you find there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life" – Evanescence_

The Batman was flying over the rooftops of Gotham in agitation, the cold breeze on his face. The Joker had left notes in the entire city that together read:

_Dear Batman,_

_The Narrows. Building C. Rooftop. 11:30. No Police. Only __Batman._

_-J_

_xoxo_

The Joker had escaped from Arkham after being locked in there for 1 month (what was a record, since he normally escaped after 2 weeks or less). The city without the clown fell in silence, everywhere was empty because no one dared to go to streets not even others criminals the Joker was in Arkham but everybody knew… he would go back soon. And when he did, there would be only screams, and _laughter_.

Batman would never admit it to anyone but he had missed the clown. Without the Joker, he had felt… _soulless_. He tried to deny it but find it nearly impossible. Then, he heard that the Joker had escaped.

And those notes that would lead to Joker –and probably a trap– were his chance to see him again and make that feeling maybe, disappear.

So he went to the top of Building C, the building was unfinished since the Joker has escaped from Arkham from the _**first**_ time, it looked a lot more like a skeleton than a building.

He found the Joker staring at him, grinning.

"Ooh, and here we have _Batman_… I was starting to think that you didn't found the notes in time…" He said before he licked his lips.

Batman stared in the eyes of the insane clown, those green orbs were staring right into his soul. It made a chill run down his spine and adrenaline to run into his veins.

It was something that he only felt with him; it was like a shock, energy running through his body.

"But here we are–" Batman run towards him, and knocked him to the ground, straddling him."What did you do?"

"Eager aren't we?" He laughed.

"What did you do?" Batman growled, and leaned forward.

"Nothing… yet." The Joker grinned and pushed Caped Crusader off him. The Bat falling on the floor as he straddled him.

Batman was surprised to say at least to see how fast the tables turned. He tried to push him, but the clown didn't budge. It was… startling, he usually succeeds in pushing insane clowns off him.

The Joker pulled a detonator from his pocket in the coat. He threw the detonator from one hand to another and pointed to it.

"See this little pretty here? If I press this tiny button here, the city hall, hospitals, schools, malls, police stations… all this stuff go –_**KABOOM!**_" He gestured with both hands. "This without counting the little – _hahaha_– surprise in the sleeve. Got it?"

Batman growled frustrated.

"What is the game, Joker?"

"Ooh, now we are talking." He smiled and snapped his fingers. A man appeared from the shadows with a stereo.

_Wait a –what_?

The green haired man licked his lips.

"This will work like this," He leaned over him and whispered in his ear seductively "We will dance a tango. Dance it right and nothing will happen to your beloved city." The wet sound of his tongue darting out to lick his lips, sent chills down Batman's spine making him shiver.

The Joker stood up and held a hand to him. Batman ignoring the motion, rose without help. The Joker rolled his eyes and took a step forward to him. The caped crusader tensed.

_A… tango?_

He knew how to dance a tango, being Bruce Wayne he needed to dance in parties and he need to know at least the basic of all dances.

But as Batman… and with the Joker… When he had learned about how to dance tango, the explanation of what is tango was _"It's like doing sex on the dance floor"_. He didn't want to have sex with the Joker even if its meaning was metaphoric.

But it was the only way… but, perhaps if he–

"Ah –ah-ah don't even think about it, Johnny there," he pointed towards the man with the stereo "Have too a detonator in case of whatever you do to this one."

_How did he–_?

The Joker put the detonator back into his pocket and made a signal to the man called "Johnny" to turn on the music.

The music started and the Joker took off his gloves, he walked towards him and made a '_come on_' with his fingers, they surrounded each other as if they would going to fight.

He intertwined his body with Batman's. Both gasped, Batman in surprise, Joker in pleasure.

He put one hand on the armored shoulder of the Bat and raised his leg throwing his head back.

It surprised Batman to know that the Joker was dancing in that way so… _sensuous_. He mind- slapped himself on the face for giving such adjective to his enemy. Never in his whole life could he have imagined that someday he would be dancing, literally _dancing_ with his enemy. _Dancing with the devil_. The Joker was full of surprises.

He pulled Joker's hand to his and they walked side direction with their chests touching and gaze never breaking.

That made something stirs within the bat, he never noticed how… electrifying? Vivid? Were the eyes of the Joker, a shade of green, green like acid. Those eyes were poisonous, toxic and he was being intoxicated with them.

Spinning and looping, they danced all over the roof. Never stopping, never breaking the rhythm, moves perfect in-sync.

Batman spun the Joker, his coat twirling around him.

It looked like a fight, only less _**roughly**_ and a bit more _sensuous. _

When they danced to a spot of light, the Joker's face paint and hair appeared to shine on the moonlight, the scars looking creepier in the darkness.

When the music stopped Batman pulled the Joker to him, chests heaving together, both panting. He realized it was a big mistake, their faces were only inches apart his eyes falling to the clown's mouth. Joker's breathing was warm on his lips… so tempting… _so inviting_…

"_Kiss me…"_ The Joker's voice was like a purr, needy.

Batman's eyes went wide, his gaze rising to meet Joker's lust filled eyes.

"…_What?"_

"_Don't worry… I won't bite, unless you want me to…"_ With this, the Joker closed the gap between them. His lips brushing Batman's slowly and sensually then a bit roughly, Batman find nearly impossible to don't respond the kiss, then he brushed his lips against Joker's too. The green haired man moaning as he did.

Batman's arms wrapped around the other man, one hand on his back, the other on the back of his neck, fingertips twirling themselves in fields of hair. Joker brought his own arms around the shoulders of the Batman, his bare hands grasping the cape in folds.

Batman felt a tongue probe his lips seeking entry and immediately parted his lips to it; the Joker's tongue was like a snake exploring his mouth. He let his tongue brush against the other, tasting him.

He tasted like coffee, mint and something uniquely that could be only described as _Joker's taste_.

They kissed long and deep.

The sensation of a fierce fire in the stomach was mutual during the kiss, both knew what they were feeling and when they pulled away panting heavily, smiled knowingly.

'_You complete me.' 'Destined to do this forever' _The Joker had said once. No one had ever spoken words as true as these before.

_End_

* * *

><p><em>Please don't flame me! Reviews are love. :)<em>


End file.
